Chance Encounter
by Ceriallen
Summary: Ichigo meets a White Panther names Grimmjow when he goes to the circus with his family. He knew he was special when he could see things his family couldn't, but he also finds out that he can talk to said panther! With a plan Ichigo helps Grimmjow escape but not with some consequences. More details inside.
1. Circus Freak

**_Okay. So I saw this picture on a Ichigo Kurosaki page I follow on facebook and long story short I had a story idea. So here we go. Let's do this._**

 ** _Summary:_** ** _Ichigo has an encounter with a White Panther named Grimmjow when he goes to the circus with his family. He knew he was special when he could see things his family couldn't, but he also finds out that he can talk to said panther?! With a plan Ichigo helps Grimmjow escape but not with some consequences. A few years pass and Ichigo is now in high school and he starts to feel different. He is longing for something but he doesn't know what. He also feels like whatever it is, is really close, yet it feels so far. Later does he know that someone has been lurking in the shadows keeping an eye on him and decides to make himself known in the most simplest way possible. By attending Ichigo's highschool._**

 ** _Warning: I'm going to say it's Mature for now, not really sure where the rating will go but if you want the good *Ahem* "FLUFF" then let me know. Anyway, some cursing and the like. Boy on boy so if you no likey then goodbye._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach but this story all mine_**

* * *

"Ichigo! Where are you?!" Masaki yelled at the top of her lung. She walked around the circus, one of her daughters resting on her hip, her husband holding the hand of her twin as he also looked around for their only and oldest 7 year old son.

"Ichigo my boy! You are one stealthy boy but now is not the time to show us your skills!" Isshin yelled at the top of his lungs, making some head turns in confusion. "Where could he have gone?" Masaki sighed.

"Mommy, where's Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked silently as she looked around, worry clear on her face. Masaki kneeled down, placing Yuzu down in the process and moved her ash brown hair behind her ear. "Don't worry honey, we'll find him," Masaki smiled. "Ichi-nii is tough. We have to be strong too," Yuzu's twin sister Karin tapped her head, her mother noticing that she was holding in her tears. "Don't worry! Wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine. Someone must have some him. Let's ask around and then go to the guest department and see if they can help us if we can't find him," Isshin said as he ushered his family around as he continued to yell around for his son.

Ichigo on the other hand, was doing everything in his power not to cry. He was surrounded by strangers and he had no idea where he was. But most importantly, he didn't know where his mother was. Something had caught Ichigo's eye when he was walking next to his mother, thinking it will be a quick looksee, he headed over to the booth to see a pretty pendant, turning around to tell his mother but she was already gone. He walked around and deemed himself lost so he decided to stay where he was hoping that his parents will find him soon. Strangers would also come to him and ask if he was lost, but he remembered something about stranger danger and would walk away from them as if he knew where he was going, making himself more lost.

Now he stood in front of a purple tent, making his infamous Orange hair stand out more than it should, hoping that this will catch his parents attention. He lifted his hands to rub away some escaping tears. He jumped when he heard a loud roar, others and himself turning his head to see a group of men pulling a cage behind one of the nearby tents. The other passerby's continued on with their time, but Ichigo, being the curious one that he was, decided that since he was already lost, it'd be fine to move one more time.

He headed to where he saw the men go, docking under the wooden gate and making his way to some hay stack that blocked him from the workers who yelled over the load roars. He peeked around the hay, his eyes widening when he saw the animal that was in the cage. A white panther roared as if ready to kill, his teeth bared to his captors, his physic big enough for a child, maybe even a grown adult being able to sit on him. But what surprised Ichigo the most was when the creature turned his head as if knowing he was there and gazed at him with his Azure eyes.

" _Stupid humans thinking they can control me,"_

Ichigo got out of his shock when he heard a gruff voice. He looked around him to see if someone was standing near him, but when he realized no one was around him he tilted his head in confusion and squinted his little eyes question.

 _Who said that?_ he thought to himself. He shrugged to himself and turned his head once again to look at the panther that was no longer looking his way, but instead staring at the people in front of them with the intent of murder, another roar slicing through the wind.

" _When I get out of here I'll kill each and every one of you!"_

Ichigo turned around again, this time turning fully to make sure that there was no one behind him. He looked to the side and saw that there really wasn't anywhere for someone to hide so fast, that and he's pretty sure if someone was there he would hear him since there was enough things on the floor to make some sort of noise. The last time Ichigo was this confused was when his father was spouting something about justice and love and he ignored him to play with Yuzu and Karin.

He heard the panther roar again and quickly turned to see that the people who were trying to tame the panther held up a lit torch near his cage, the panther was backed into the far corner of the cage, his anger clearly eminent.

"Yea, you better behave or we'll do to you what we did to your mother!" One of the keepers yelled.

" _I'll get you! Just you wait!_

Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized what might have been happening. _There's no way…_ He thought to himself in disbelief. He watched as the panther turned once again, staring towards him as if he knew he was there. "You better be quite or else we'll put you in the black box , you hear me?" Another of the keepers grabbed onto the cage bars and whispered low for the panther to hear. The other keepers chuckled as they walked towards the tent, the one who talked walking after them. Ichigo made sure to hide as they walked back inside. When he deemed it worthy, he walked around the hay and slowly walked up to the cage, his head sticking up to see azure calculating eyes in front of him. He yelped and fell back, looking up at the scary face in front of him.

" _Pathetic boy, you seem so weak. If you were raised in my pack you would be the first one to be mauled alive,"_

"I! I'm not weak!" Ichigo yelled back, the panther looking upon Ichigo in shock. _"You…You can hear me?"_ Ichigo looked around again, then stopped when his auburn eyes met those of the white panther in front of him. He just nodded.

"They…They treat you bad here," Ichigo silently spoke as he got up from where he fell, his hands grabbing onto the bars and tippy toeing so that he can be eye to eye with the panther when it leaned down to sniff at him. _"That's of no concern to you. How can you hear me?"_

"Dunno. But my mom always told me I was special…so maybe this is what she meant?" Ichigo giggled. The panther tilted their head to the side in question _. "I can tell you that you are special in more ways then one,"_ Ichigo felt the panther was trying to show a smug face but he just looked menacing when he showed his teeth, "I feel like you were making fun of me… But…Do you want to get out of here?" Ichigo silently said as he looked around like he just devised a plan.

" _Out of here? And go where?"_

"Anywhere you want! You look strong. I'm sure you'll be fine!" Ichigo grinned with amusement. _"You do realize if you were to let me out I would eat you, then everyone here, right?"_ Ichigo stared up at him in shock, the thought of him doing such a thing unthinkable. "You…You wouldn't really do that would you?!" Ichigo cried quietly so that no one can hear him.

" _Oh, I would. And I will,"_ the panther snapped his mouth in front of Ichigo who jumped back as he held his hands to his chest in fright. "Then…then what should I do?" Ichigo cried.

" _What do you mean?"_

"You…You clearly don't like it here. They treat you so bad. But if I let you go…I'll die…and you might kill my mom and my sisters. And I can't let you do that…" Ichigo pondered deeply.

" _You…Are a strange one…"_ Ichigo was rubbing at his head in a deep thought when he heard the panther thump. _"What is your name boy?"_

"Hm? Oh, Ichigo. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," he answered as he walked back to stand in front of the panther. "Your name is Pantera, right? That's what they called you at the performance in the tent," a small smile appeared on his plump small face. _"Pantera is a stage name these idiots came up for me,"_ they huffed. "Then what's your real name?"

" _Real name?"_

"Yea! You know, the one your mom called you when she wanted your attention!" He continued to smile curiously. The panther looked at the boy then to the side to look at nothing in particular.

" _Grimmjow…"_

"What?" Ichigo didn't hear what he said since his attention was looking off towards where he came _. "My name is Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez,"_ He huffed in annoyance at the fact that Ichigo wasn't paying attention. "How about we make a deal," Ichigo leaned in and looked at Grimmjow with caution, wondering what he was planning _. "I take it your lost,"_ Ichigo blushed. "What? Me? Lost? No way! I know exactly where I am!" the red head rambled. _"Yea, your lost. How about, you let me out of here, and I promise not to kill your family. In fact, if you help me escape right now, I'll even take you to them,"_ Grimmjow smirked, showing off his canine teeth.

Ichigo looked at him, as if pondering his request. "But…does that mean you'll hurt everyone else?" Ichigo frowned, eliciting a sigh from Grimmjow. _"I have a reputation to hold, kid. If I don't kill someone they'll think I'm soft,"_ Grimmjow grunted annoyingly. "You can be tough and not kill someone…." The 7 year old pouted. Grimmjow groaned on the inside, wondering why this kid was such a goody two shoes. _"Alright…then how about this?"_ Grimmjow leaned in as if he could actually talk and told Ichigo the plan, the boy leaning in to listen.

"Eh? But won't that hurt? Will I turn into you?!" Ichigo cried in fright. _"What kind of movies have you been watching? Shit like that doesn't exist,"_ Grimmjow chuckled in amusement _. "There will only be a little bit of blood,"_

"Are…Are you sure?" Ichigo cautiously walked towards the entrance of the cage, Grimmjow following next to him and stopping at the only place to enter and exit. "If…if this will really protect everyone then okay…," Ichigo said as he looked around to make sure no one was around. He climbed up onto the cage, lifting up a handle and pulling it to the side. "Ack! This is heavy!" the boy groaned as he proceeded to do the action four more times. When all locks were removed, he jumped down and pulled at the gate door, falling back when something heavy jumped on top of him. He looked up to see Azure eyes glaring down at him.

" _This will only hurt a bit,"_ was all Grimmjow said before he licked his lips and leaned down, sinking his teeth into the crook of Ichigos neck. Ichigo winced and whimpered loudly as the blood fell down his neck, the pain being too much for his small frame. Grimmjow removed his teeth and licked at the bite mark, then nuzzling his face to Ichigo's cheeck. He gently bit down on Ichigos arm to pull him up, silently telling him to get on his back. Ichigo continued to whimper as he got on Grimmjows back. "You…-sniff-…You promised right? You'll get me back to my mommy…-sniff-…and you won't…-sniff-…hurt anyone?" Ichigo continued to whimper, rubbing his face on the back of Grimmjows neck, thinking about how soft his white fur is. _"Promise. Now hold on tight, kid. This is going to be a bumpy ride,"_ Grimmjow let out loud roar, the men that were there before quickly running out, the first thing they see being Ichigo and the stain of blood that was coating his blue shirt.

"What the?! How did he get out?!" a man yelled as he grabbed one of the torches and quickly ran after him. "That doesn't matter! We gotta save that kid! He's been bit!" another of them yelled as he grabbed for the torch. Before they can process anything Grimmjow quickly turned around and headed for the fence where Ichigo came from, jumping over it like it was natural.

"Quick after him! Tell everyone we have a protocol 1! Emergency! Emergency! The cat is out! I repeat! The cat is out! And he has a kid! He bit him!" another keeper yelled, the last part into a walky-talky. He grabbed one of the dart guns and quickly ran after them.

Grimmjow ran through the circus, sniffing out the secondary scent Ichigo had on his person, everyone yelling in fear and officers yelling for people to step aside and get to safety.

" _Pathetic humans. I can kill all of you and you wouldn't even know what happened!"_ Grimmjow maniacally laughed as he continued to run, catching onto the secondary scent and quickly making a turn around a tent. "You promised Grimm…No hurting others," Ichigo sniffed. "Yea, yea!" Grimmjow jumped away when one of the keepers tried to grab him with a rope and continued on. Stopping when a woman turned around and looked down at them, her eyes rising in shock.

"Ichigo?!" She yelled. She gave Isshin Yuzus hand and quickly ran up to them, Ichigo sliding off of Grimmjows neck and hugging his mother like his life depended on it. She looked down at his neck and saw the bite mark, her eyes darting to the perpetrator. Grimmjow squinted his eyes and slowly moved back, not liking the aura of mama bear. Yuzu and Karin let go of their father and ran to their older brothers' side to make sure he's okay, Isshin following right behind them, being cautious of the Panther.

By then, they were surrounded by the guards, Grimmjow letting out a growl when they started to advance on him. Ichigo realized what was happening and tugged on his mother, making her look down. "It's going to be fine, Ichigo. Everything will be fine," Masaki cooed as she held onto his face and wiped away his tears. "No…" Ichigo whined. "Grimm isn't…-sniff-…he isn't bad…he just wants to be free," He continued. "Don't let them hurt him…" Ichigo sniffed. Masaki looked down at Ichigo in confusion then turned to who she now knows as Grimmjow to see him backing up into a corner, the guards and keepers getting closer to him.

"Help! My son needs help! Please help!" Masaki yelled making her other two kids and Isshin jump in shock. The ones trying to tame Grimmjow quickly looked away, some of them scattering to take a look at Ichigo. Grimmjow got the cue and quickly ran past them all, looking into those auburn eyes one more time.

"We'll me meet again?" Ichigo thought to himself. "Yea, kid. We're bonded now. We'll see each other again. Later, Ichigo," Before anyone could register what had happened, Grimmjow was gone, leaving some of the keepers cursing underneath their breath in anger.

"Bye, Grimmjow,"

* * *

 _ **So what did you think? I personally like this and I feel like I set it up just right. I don't really have much to say since it's the beginning but what I will say is please Review. I would love to hear what you guys have to say. Please and thank you, and I do hope you enjoyed this.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **Ciaosu~**_


	2. Ichigo's Secret

**_Yo! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope it answers some questions. Real quick. How do you feel about Mpreg? I'm thinking about it but i'm not too sure yet, ya know? But it feels right to do it with this story? I dunno. Let me know what you think. I need opinions._**

 ** _Naeme: I'm glad you have so many questions. Means I'm doing my job in keeping you interested! I just hope I am able to answer them all, aaaaaahhhhh_**

 ** _Kaimee83: You were with me since my first fic, and I appreciate you so much. Just thank you._**

 ** _Averlen: Girl thank you! I'm trying to keep Ichigo the way he acts in the Manga most of the time but still wanting him to have SOME emotions. So thank you for that!_**

 ** _Warnings: Honestly nothing to crazy yet, but for future purposes, Cursing, MPreg?, boyxboy lovin' so if you don't like you best get! uh...violence fo sho_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own bleach but the story all mine._**

* * *

 _Seriously_ _, though. Taking a shit in public is so degrading_ , A cackly voice grunted as he squatted down near a tree and did his business. "How the hell do you think I feel? Having to pick up your shit in front of all these people? Especially when they don't know what I know?!" a redhead internally yelled.

Ichigo was currently at the park with his friends, the group seated under a tree away from him. He looked down at his Albino Siberian Husky, for whom was named Shiro, his eyes scrunched closed as he was finishing up his business. The redhead couldn't help but chuckle to himself at his dogs weird expression, his thoughts wondering to if he could call his Dog a dog.

 _Yo king! I'm done!,_ Ichigo was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Shiro yell. He looked down and scrunched his eyes in disgust as he bent over to pick up Shiros mess in a plastic bag, quickly scurrying over to a trashcan to throw it away. _Kekeke! You look so dumb!_ , Shiro cackled. "You shut up!" Ichigo yelled at his dog, making some heads turn to look at him in question. He tsked to himself, not caring about the looks he was getting. "Ichigo! Why you yellin' at your dog man?" One of Ichigo's friends, Keigo, tapped him from behind. "His smug face made me angry," Ichigo decided to tell the truth, hearing Shiro continue to cackle.

"That's no reason to be mean to such a beautiful thing!" Keigo leaned down and started petting Shiro, holding his face in his hands, Shiro's golden orbs on black sclera staring at Keigo in pleasure from getting all the attention, but he suddenly felt disgusted when Keigo suddenly started making kissy faces at him and talking to him like he was a child. "Who's a cute puppy? Who's the little cutie? It's you! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

 _Can I maul his face off? It'd be quick and no one would care,_ Shiro growled, Keigo stopping his actions when he heard the strange gurgle from Shiro. "No you can't bite his face off," Ichigo chuckled out loud making Keigo instantly move back and hide behind Ichigo's leg. "I should warn you that Shiro doesn't like it when people coo at him like that," Ichigo said as he walked back to his group of friends, Shiro following right behind him. "Noted," was all Keigo said before he got up and followed after Ichigo.

Ichigo sat down beside one of his close friends in the group Tatsuki, another one of his close friends to the other side of him being Chad. Shiro walked up to Ichigo and laid his head on his lap. "Shiro really loves you," a busty hypergenic girl giggled. "Well how can he not? If it wasn't for Ichigo he'd be dead right now," a small petite girl spoke up from beside her. Ichigo chuckled at what Orihime and Rukia both said as he laid one of his hands at the base of Shiro's neck, his other hand petting his head softly knowing that's what Shiro liked. "But it's still so weird! How did you know he was underneath the bridge? Especially since back then Shiro couldn't even make a sound with all the busy cars coming through," a man with rambunctious tattoos questioned confusedly.

Ichigo chuckled nervously to his friend Renjis question, as he continued to pet Shiro, the dog falling asleep to his touches. "I just got this weird feeling,"

"Well those weird feelings happen a lot," he retorted. "Like that time you said you heard someone calling for help and then we came across a hurt bear when we went camping," Tatsuki thought from beside him. "Still didn't find the person yelling out for help but we were at least able to help the Bear after calling the rangers," she reminded everyone.

"Or that time, you figured out there was a cat in the sewers," Rukia jumped in.

"Or that time we went to the circus for the school trip and you knew what was wrong with one of the lions when it was roaring in pain," Keigo chimed in.

Ichigo continued to chuckle nervously, Shiro hearing all of this and chuckling silently to himself, a small huff in amusement leaving his nose. "I just…have a sixth sense when it comes to animals?" Ichigo spoke up nervously with a lie. The honest to god truth was that he could talk to animals. But not just any type of animal. Were-animals. Animals that can turn into humans and vise versa. That's why he was questioning on whether he could call Shiro his dog. Because technically he is a dog, but behind closed doors he is most definitely human, and one that looks like him no less. Ichigo couldn't understand why exactly he was able to do this, talk to were-animals, but what he did know is that he was able to save a lot of lives because of it, theirs and regular humans.

Ichigo has had Shiro for 5 years now, the man teaching him things about his species. One thing that stuck out is that the rules are different for different species of animals. In this case he's only had Shiro, so he only learned about weredogs. He probably doesn't know everything he needs to but the one thing that he does know, being one of the most important information he's learned, is that Were-animals can't show their true selves to just anyone. Because if that were to happen then some people dressed in black will come and take them away. Shiro explained this thoroughly when he remembered one of his friends changing in front of someone he trusted. They both thought everything would be fine but then a few weeks after, Shiro explained that when they were asleep in their room, he watched as two men in black came into their room and took his friend.

He tried to help him but he yelled at Shiro to run, and the boy, regrettably, did as he was told. He hasn't seen his friend or his owner since. Another thing Ichigo learned is that they can switch between human and animal form anytime they want, some are just more comfortable in one of their skins so they stay that way until they have a reason to change.

When Ichigo learned all this, he had two questions for him. The first one being how exactly did were-animals originate, and the second being, has he ever come across a white Panther with blue eyes, withholding his name until he got an answer.

Shiro answered the first one by saying he heard from his used to be pack that it originated as a curse. He couldn't explain how the cursed worked or why it happened since there were so many different stories on that information but what he did know is that it started in the feline group and made its way towards the other animals. There only being maybe twenty to thirty of the were-animals in all of the actual species. More in the bunnies for one particular reason. And how he answered the second question made Ichigo worry for many different reasons.

Shiro had explained that Werepanthers were very rare due to the fact that their colony was basically wiped out when one of their own betrayed them when he was promised a better life. So since then, the only Werepanther alive is probably the one who betrayed them all, all the other panthers being normal ones unless they have decided to breed with another. One of the reasons Ichigo was so distraught with that information is because if all of that was true then does that mean that Grimmjow was the one who betrayed his colony? His family?

Ichigo was brought back to the world of the living when he heard Orihime, the hypergenic girl talk again. "Regardless though, many animal lives were saved because of you and I think you deserve a trophy!"

Everyone laughed along with her as they agreed on that. Shiro opened his eyes and stared into caring caramel ones. "That's okay, I got a good trophy right here," Ichigo chuckled to himself. With no warning Shiro got up and attacked Ichigo, making the fire boy fall back as he licked at his face in affection.

 _Damn, King! You gonna make me cry if you say some shit like that!,_ Shiro yelled but it came out as a whine to everyone else. Ichigo just laughed and everyone joined in, saying little remarks on how that was corny, or how Shiro totally understood what he said and all Ichigo could think was "Man, if they only knew,"

::+::

Time passed, the time about to hit six in the evening, and Ichigo deemed it was time for him to get home since he had school in the morning. All of them being in college, and in different ones to boot. The only ones who went to school with Ichigo was Chad and another one of his friends named Shinji. So, he told Chad he'd see him tomorrow and told the others he'll catch up with them later and headed home with Shiro.

Once Ichigo unlocked the door to his house, Shiro ran in and Ichigo watched as the fur on his body slowly started to disappear as the man grew taller when his stood up on his two back feet. His albino arms lifting so that he can stretch, cracks resonating in the small doorway. Ichigo closed the door before Shiro started transforming, not wanting any unwanted eyes peeking into his home. "Fuck! It feels so good to be me again!" Shiro hummed as he continued to stretch. "Technically you were you," Ichigo laughed as he walked towards the Kitchen. Shiro grabbed a shirt that was placed on a pile of clothes for him for whenever he came back home as a dog and put it on. "Ya know what I meant!" Shiro grabbed the set of boxers and slipped it on, a pair of shorts going on after.

"As much as I love the attention, there is only so much I can take as a dog," Shiro walked over to the couch and fell back into it, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. "Must be hard being a dog," Ichigo yelled from the kitchen with sarcasm. "You don't even know!" He stopped flipping through the channels when he saw there was a dog show on. "People treating us like we're idiots. If only they knew," Shiro growled. Ichigo tapped his head, showing him the cup of water he had in his hand. "I'm sure if you really wanted to you could kill anyone you wanted. But you won't, because you made me a promise that you wouldn't," Shiro huffed and grabbed the cup of water after listening to Ichigo. "With the exception of the kid who threw me over that goddam bridge," Shiro growled angrily as he drank the water, not realizing how thirsty he was.

Ichigo sighed and petted Shiro's head, the man leaning into his loving touches. "As much as I hate it, he is the only exception. How can someone just do that…to a puppy no less. You were only about 6 months old…I can't forgive them for doing that to you," Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiros neck. "You really saved me King. I don't say this enough but I'm really lucky to have you. After all the shit I've went through, you're the safest I've ever been," Shiro spoke quietly. "I understand. I was at a place of loss for a really long time, too…" Ichigo sighed as he hid his face in the crook of Shiro's neck, the albinos hand coming up to slide his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "Yea?"

"Yea…but that's a story for a later date…I'm still not ready to talk about it," He said as he removed himself from Shiro. "That's fine," Shiro smiled. "When you're not being a total mess, you're actually kind of cute," Ichigo grunted. "The fuck does that mean?! Way to ruin the moment!" Shiro huffed as Ichigo went back to the kitchen, thinking that he should make them something to eat now.

"Yea yea! Now go take a shower! You stink! And don't give me that "Dogs only have to be bathed twice or three times a year" bullshit. You're a human too so you have no excuse!" Ichigo yelled from inside the fridge as he pulled out some ribs. "Fuck! Fine! But I'm using your Shampoo!" Ichigo heard him stomp upstairs. "Shiro Kurosaki! If you so much as touch my shampoo I will castrate you! You're the reason I had to buy a new bottle! And they don't make that brand just anywhere!" Ichigo ran towards the archway and looked up towards the stairs as he watched Shiro leave his room with a towel in hand.

"Yea right! You ain't gonna do shit!" was the last thing Shiro said with a smirk before walking into the bathroom. Ichigo sighed to himself and wondered where exactly did he go wrong in raising Shiro. Did he pamper him too much? Did he half assed threatened him too much? Where?

The red head turned back towards the kitchen and thought of ways to make Shiro suffer for being such a little shit.

::+::

Shiro was grudgingly biting on his now boneless ribs because Ichigo removed the bones from the pieces of meat, Ichigo being reminded that Shiro was still a dog and there were easy ways to get back at him without trying so hard, one of those ways being not to give him his bones. Shiro accepted his fate, angrily of course.

"Orihime?" Ichigo bit into his ribs, looking up at Shiro questioningly. "What about her?"

"She likes you. I can smell it on her," Shiro said as a matter of factly. "You can smell it on her," Ichigo repeated a bit skeptically. "Yea. Remember that Alpha, Beta, Omega thing I explained to you before?"

"That terrible mess," Ichigo grunted in annoyance. "Yea, well, if she were an animal in the feline or canine world she would definitely be considered an Omega. And that means I can smell her emotions because I'm an omega too," Shiro explained. "And the girl likes ya," Shiro ended.

"I see…Well I don't know what to feel for her. She's a good friend. Honestly, now that I think about it I've never really felt anything for anyone," Ichigo pondered on his realization.

"Hm, it's probs cause a that mark ya have," Shiro answered like it was nothing, continuing to eat his ribs slowly so that it will last. "Mark? What mark?" Ichigo asked confusedly. Shiro looked up at him and squinted at him in disbelief. "The one in the junction between your neck and shoulder? There might not be a physical bite mark, but that scar let's everyone like me know that you belong to your fated," Shiro sighed his answer at the red head in front of him, wondering if he ever really talked about this.

"Fated?"

"Yea. Fated. It's like…uh…the red string of fate. Everyone's connected to someone. With the felines and canines, when we have a fated, we bite them on a certain part of their body to show that we made a connection. And once that connection is made, the one who was bitten only reacts to said fated vise versa. So that's probs why you don't react to anyone," He finished his explanation with a shrug like it was normal.

Ichigo continued to look at him, the information running around in his head then after a few more seconds it finally set in.

"WHAT?!" Shiro jumped at the sudden outburst. "I was a fucking kid!"

"Doesn't matter how old you are. A fated is a fated. And since we grow pretty fast it's likely our fated hasn't even been born yet half of the time. So whoever you got that bite mark from knew what they were doing. I would probably be able to find them for you if the scent was a bit stronger but since they haven't made contact with you since you got it, the scent is slowly becoming weaker." Shiro frowned when he noticed he was done eating. "But don't worry, it never really goes away, it just means that your Alpha has to renew it. In all honesty I was kind of upset that you were already taken. If they didn't mark you I totally would have made you mine. But I guess that just means we aren't fated in that way," Shiro looked up at the blushing mess in front of him with a small chuckle.

"But! But I'm human! And a Guy! Does that mean I'll turn into one of you?! He told me I wouldn't!" Ichigo screeched as he grabbed at his scar where he was bit, standing up in the process. "Calm down, King. You're not going to turn into us. One thing about fated in Ware-animal terms is that it can be with one of three," Shiro started explaining as he held up three fingers, Ichigo plopping back down on his seat, waiting for the rest of Shiro's explanation. "One, it can either be another ware-animal. Two, it can be said animal. Or three…It can be a regular human being. There's only one fated for our life time. Nothing really bad happens if they don't get with their fated, but I've heard that a fate's love is better than regular love," Shiro shrugged the last part. "Plus, in non fated relationships you don't have to really claim them since it was a choice for them to get together. But they could if they wanted to," the albino added the last part as an afterthought.

"And whether you're a guy or a girl doesn't matter to us. Love is love," Shiro shrugged. _I think I'll hold some information back for now…,_ the albino thought to himself.

Ichigo stayed silent once again, closing his eyes as he tried to retain the information given to him. "So then… How do you know when they're your fated?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed at his scar when it started to tingle. "Like I said before, the one who bit you must have known what they were doing. He was a Were-animal so it was probably easier for him to tell these things. You being a human, you can't really pick up on the whole "They are the one for me" mind set. When they saw you they probably already knew who you were, hence leaving the bite mark. He wanted to make sure no one else had you," Shiro explained, making Ichigo remember the time when he was hiding near the hay stacks, everything Shiro said making things clear now.

 _He looked in my direction because he knew I was there. He felt me being there…,_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"I guess…That explains things…" Ichigo sighed as he pushed his plate towards Shiro who perked up when he saw that Ichigo was giving him the rest of his food. "But it must have been quite an experience for you to be bit when you were a kid," Ichigo chuckled at that. "He was in a circus. I wanted to set him free, but he said he'd kill everyone if I did. So, we compromised," Ichigo explained. "He wanted to keep up his street cred, so he told me he'd bite. And I let him do it because I wanted him to promise me he wouldn't kill anyone," Ichigo hummed.

"But thinking now, I guess that was just an excuse huh?"

"A huge one," Shiro finished eating his food and took the plates, putting them in the sink. He sniffed the air and quickly turned to Ichigo. "You're sad. What's wrong?"

"Don't smell my emotions. God, that means all those times you were so attentive to me was because you already knew how I was feeling. Why didn't you tell me before?" Ichigo grunted. "I thought it'd freak you out," Shiro sat back in his chair as he stared at Ichigo. "Plus, it's hard not to be attentive to you, I feel like if I wasn't here you would kill yourself half the times. And I know your family wouldn't like that….I wouldn't like that," Shiro said the last part silently, but Ichigo heard.

Said man let out a sigh, "Don't worry, I won't," Ichigo reassured with a smile. "But what's bothering you?"

"Just thinking of my so called fated and where he is right now. It's been 15 years since then. Just wondering if he forgot about me, or maybe died or something. He looked like the type who would get himself into danger on purpose," Ichigo chuckled. "He's still alive. If he died, you'd be hurting bad. Like excruciating pain bad. It will physically feel like your heart is being ripped to shreds. The curse sadly also affects their fated," Shiro began. "So…," Ichigo began slowly. "What you're saying is when he dies…I die," Ichigo squinted at Shiro. "Yea. If he didn't put that mark on you, you would have been fine, but since it's there…." Shiro assumed Ichigo figured out the rest.

"So I guess the bastard's still alive,"

"But I'm curious. What animal was it? You said circus so Lion? Tiger? A Seal?" Shiro asked the last one skeptically with a small chuckle, Ichigo joining in at how ridiculous that sounds. Ichigo pondered for a second if he should tell Shiro. He could lie, but he knew the dog would just sniff him out. He sighed and looked up and stared in Shiro's golden orbs.

"It was a Panther…A white one," Ichigo finalized. He watched as Shiro stayed indifferent for a minute, his eyes suddenly squinting in suspicion and confusion then widening in shock and fear. The albino quickly got up from his seat and yelled,

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

 _ **Ya'll like my cliffhanger? I don't think I've ever done a cliff hanger but I felt like torturing you guys, tee hee.**_

 _ **Anyway what did you think? Please tell me I need to know. I hope you liked it though c':**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Ciaosu~~**_


	3. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

_**Hey~ I'm so glad you guys licked that last chapter. I honestly had a lot of fun writing it. Just like this one!**_

 _ **Naeme: Cliffhangers are best lol. I'm still trying to get a feel for the Omega/Alpha/beta world since this is my first fic with them but I will try to do a good job and explain as much as I can on how they are in my world.**_

 _ **PandaHat97: I am glad this chapter is to you licking. I couldn't not put Shiro in it. That's my man. I love him too lol**_

 _ **Kaimee83: Thank you~! 3 And I will try my hardest with my other fics. They are taking a bit of time because I want to make sure it makes sense and it doesn't look like I'm rushing anything. And it doesn't help that I don't think about these things. I just write down things and bam story lol. But there will be updates soon so please don't leave me lol**_

 _ **Averlen: I'm glad you enjoyed it lol. Cliffhangers are wonderful, watchumean?**_

 ** _Dislcaimer: I don't own bleach but I won this plot_**

 ** _Warnings: Boyxboy (Later dates, won't even tell you it'll just creep up on you) Violence, cursing, uuhh...yea that's it I think._**

 ** _Please Enjoy_**

* * *

"Grimmjow, you have to get up," An annoyed squeaky voice cried as they poked Grimmjows face with their little pudgy fingers. "Child, if you do not let me be I will eat you," The husky yet grainy voice spoke in a huff. The man was currently laying on a tree branch in the park, it being a weekday so there weren't that many people walking around at this time of day. Plus, even if there were people, Grimmjow was sure they wouldn't think oddly of some guy relaxing in a tree with a kid.

"You said that yesterday when I asked you to tell me a story for bed, and yet here I am," the little girl replied with a mocking smirk on her face as she lifted her hands, so she can lay her head on them. She was laying on Grimmjow, her small frame enough to take up most of Grimmjows stomach. Grimmjow opened one of his eyes, Azure looking into mischievous hazel gray ones, a magenta like scar going over the bridge of her nose from one side to the other, realizing that she learned to be such a smartass from him, that smirk taunting him in what he's done. "Listen here. You might think my threats are half ass but I assure you they are not. I'm just waiting for you to grow up and be a decent opponent so that I don't feel bad for killing a kid," Grimmjow huffed as he closed his eyes again. "Sure," was all she replied.

"You still need to get up though. If we keep lollygagging we'll never find that guy your looking for," the cheeky girl leaned up and sat on Grimmjow as she looked around to look at the people walking by. Grimmjow tsked at that, realizing that the kid was right. After Grimmjow left the circus he spent almost 11 years traveling around certain parts of the world. Most of the time looking for a certain someone who he very much wanted dead. He didn't give up his searches, but it was very hard to find the man since he was good at coating his presence with whatever means. He knew he would have to come out of hiding eventually so until then he continued to travel, doing simple jobs so that he would constantly have some pocket money.

Before he decided to come back to Japan he thought he would travel back to Germany so that he would be able to visit someone he hasn't seen in many long years. When he arrived he headed straight to Schwarzwald. He couldn't remember where exactly the location was but he was able to sniff her out, but what he didn't expect to find was that her scent was coming from a grave yard. He looked at the place in disbelief, not believing that she could be dead, but at the same time accepting because Were-animals might be able to grow old, but they would still be able to outlive a human by hundreds of years.

He slowly walked through the graveyard, his nose taking him in the direction of a small grave. He stood in front of the grave that read " _Elizabeth Jaegerjaquez, A sweet girl who was loved by many,_ " He sighed to himself as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black ripped Skinny jeans. He stood there for a while when an old lady had appeared and called out to him, asking if he knew Elizabeth.

He somberly told her that Elizabeth was his mother, shocking the old lady. She asked him to follow her for she had something to give him. When they walked into the office the old lady quickly rummaged through a locked drawer and pulled out an envelope, quickly handing it over to Grimmjow, the man understanding what it was when he saw his name on the envelope written by none other than his mother. He thanked the lady and walked away as he opened the letter.

" _Dear Grimmjow, if you are reading this then it means you've managed to escape and you've come back to look for me. I'm sure this isn't how you wanted to meet again but there are just some things that can't be pushed back no matter how hard you try. But please don't let my death run your emotions. None of this was your fault and I just wish there was a way for me to prove it to you. If you hate your father then I can understand completely, that man was so into his power that he lost track of what was in front of him. I really did love him, but if I had known he would use us like that, I would have taken you to safety. But it seems I was also blinded, he was my fated after all. But I hope that you have come out of this strong. I miss you. And I always will. I might be gone but I will always be looking after you in the world beyond and in your heart. And don't worry, I promise you my death was peaceful. So please take care of yourself for the both of us. Love, your mother, Elizabeth Jaegerjaquez,"_

Grimmjow had sighed to himself after reading that, all the incidents that had happened to him as a child replaying in his mind. He folded up the paper once again, a smaller one falling out of the envelope. He grabbed onto it and saw that it was an address. He looked at it wearily and decided that if it was in here his mother must want him to go there. So he did, but he was not expecting to stand in front of a rundown building. The place looked like it's been inhabitant for years.

He squinted his eyes when he felt a small energy inside, the man walking in and heading towards it. He walked in and instantly went towards the stairs and headed up to the second floor. He turned left and walked down the hallway, all the way to the end of the corridor where he was met with an open room that was being lit up by the light coming in through the window. And there beside the window was a small little girl with short, untamed curly sea green hair. She turned her head as if she felt a presence, and Azure eyes burned into hazel gray. She smiled up at him and explained that it's been a while since anyone had step foot in this building, prompting Grimmjow to ask what had happened.

Turns out the place he was now standing in used to be an orphanage, one that was ran by a woman who could also speak with Were-animals. She took care of Were-animals that had nowhere to go and disguised this safe haven as an orphanage so that no one would grow suspicious. The young girl, who Grimmjow found out her name was Nelliel, continued to explain that someone had ratted them out. Some people were able to escape but some were taken by the men in black. The owner of the house had hid Nel underneath one of the floorboards on the first floor before they got to her, since she was the only child at the time, she could squeeze into tight spaces.

When she no longer felt a presence in the house she got out and searched the place, calling out names but no answers and that's when she noticed she was there all alone, the little girl adding that she's been there for 2 years.

Grimmjow let out a small sigh, wondering what exactly it was that the Men in Black wanted. He asked Nel if she planned on staying in the rundown building forever, the little girl staring at him weirdly asking where else could she go, that she rather die here where her family once was. Grimmjow said if she really wanted to die then she can die by his side so he can have a meal from her corpse. Nel looked at him with disgust, asking why he didn't just kill her there and then. He answered by saying he doesn't eat weak little kids, so either she dies first or grows up to be tough so they can fight it out before he devours her. Nelliel found nothing wrong with that logic and decided that Grimmjow was an interesting man, leaving with him. And they've been together for almost a year.

Grimmjow was brought out of his thoughts of the past when he heard Nel whine about something and he could already tell what it was about.

"I'm Hungry!" She cried for the twentieth time but to Grimmjow it was the first. "God you're so annoying," the teal haired man grunted as he leaned up, grabbing onto Nel so that she wouldn't fall from the tree. "I get it! Stop yelling. You're hurting my ears with your annoying voice," he scratched the back of his head as he let out a yawn. "My voice is not annoying. And obviously you don't since you've been ignoring me this whole time!" she pinched Grimmjows cheeck in anger the man yelping in pain. Grimmjow jumped down from the tree and held out Nel, holding her up from the back of her shirt. They angrily stared at each other and when Grimmjow decided he had enough he let go of Nel, the girl falling with an "OOF!" when she hit the floor in the small distance of where she was to the ground.

"I'm calling in for child abuse," Nel cried as she rubbed her bottom when she stood up. "Do it. You're not my kid so it doesn't affect me in the slightest. I'm sure there's another good meal out there for me to eat," Grimmjow yawned as he turned around and started walking off. "Wha? Wait! Don't leave me!" Nel yelled after him, passerby's thinking it was cute how these weird siblings were acting.

::+::

The strange duo sat in a family dinner, Nel munching down on her freshly made batch of French toast. "If you keep eating so fast you'll choke," Grimmjow said as he looked out the window in thought. "It's just so good!" Nel said, little bits of food flying out of her mouth. Grimmjow saw this from the corner of his eyes and looked at the child with distaste. "Why aren't you eating Grimmy?" Hazel gray orbs looked up confused at the teal haired man, a piece of toast hanging between her lips. "It's fine. I'm not hungry," the man answered as he continued to look out the window.

"Are you trying to feel out that guy? Did you find him?" Nel asked as she bit into her eggs. "Shut up and eat, you disgusting brat," Nel stuck out her tongue and continued to eat. Grimmjow huffed and continued to stare out the window, watching all the passerby's. He closed his eyes and started to feel around for a certain presence, his mind concentrating in finding that fiery aura he's come to love so much. Even after parting with him, Grimmjow felt like he was there with him all of the time because one thing that he loved about the connection is as Ichigo's alpha, he could feel all of his emotions. He knew when he was sad, angry or happy. But he loved it most when he was happy. Grimmjow loved that even when he was on the other side of the world, he could feel such a wonderful warmth from his fated.

But at the same time it was torture for him when he could feel that his omega was in distraught and he could do nothing about it. One incident when Ichigo was still young jumped into the Panthers mind. He really wished he could be there for the boy. He didn't know what happened but whatever it was, was tearing Ichigo apart. He could feel so much anger and sadness coming from the boy that it made him angry and he would lash out at any animal that came by, resulting in many dead bodies in the path of Grimmjow. And he learned that day that if Ichigo grieves, he grieves too.

After that, he couldn't feel the same warmth he felt when he first met him. And he knew his Ichigo must have changed his demeanor after whatever could have accord. Grimmjow wished he could have gone to Ichigo earlier but he knew if he did it would only put the boy in danger. But now that he's of age, he knew he was much tougher and could take care of himself if need be, telling Grimmjow that now is a good of time as any to make contact. Especially since his connection is slowly fading.

The Alpha let out a huff through his nose when he felt the small lingering connection between them, a smirk meriting his face. He kept that connection as he turned to Nel to see that she was done eating her food and was now drinking the rest of her orange juice through the zippy cup. The waiter came and asked if everything was alright, Grimmjow saying it was fine, asking for the check. The waiter understood and grabbed the plates to take them away, coming back a few minutes later with the check. Grimmjow glanced at it, took out his wallet and left the appropriate amount plus tip on the table and got up to walk away, Nel finishing her cup and quickly waddled over to him.

"You almost left me!" Nel cried as she huffed and puffed, not ready to exercise after she ate. "It's fine, you got a nice little exercise," Grimmjow smirked down at her. "You suck!" she retorted. "So what are we gonna do now?' She asked after a few minutes of catching her breath. "Now...I go look for what I came here for," Grimmjow said determinedly as he walked off towards the end of the block. Nel squealed as she ran after him, jumping onto his shoulder and grabbing onto his shirt so she wouldn't fall. "Did you find him?!' She asked excitedly. "It's a small connection but it's enough to get me to him. I gotta hurry though. Anything can happen between then and now and because the connection is so faint it can easily break if something were to interfere. Once I'm close enough I could probably sniff him out," Grimmjow explained as he crossed the street and made his way to the train station.

"You still have his scent?" the child asked curiously as she watched Grimmjow take out a train pass from his pocket and placed it on the small entryway, the door sliding open telling Grimmjow he has access. "Everyone has a natural scent. No matter if you wear cologne or put on shampoo," the Alpha explained as he walked towards the train he needed to take, but not without making some heads turn, his physic catching the attention of many women.

"I guess because you're a panther you can keep that scent locked in your memory huh?" she whispered so that only Grimmjow could hear. "Exactly. Besides, he's my fated, so it's stuck in my brain whether I want it to be there or not,"

"Must be nice having a fated," Nel sighed, Grimmjow taking her off his shoulders and holding her in the crook of one of his arms. "You're just a kid. You don't need to worry about that shit. Everyone has a fated, and whether you meet them or not doesn't matter. You can fall in love with whoever you want," Grimmjow grunted to the little girl. "Yea but you were able to find your fated," Nel argued with a huff, crossing her arms in defiance. "Yea, well, I was lucky. The day I first met Ichigo was definitely a chance encounter. The gods were just on our side that day and I was lucky the man who I would spend my life with was the one to set me free," Grimmjow walked onto the train when it stopped in front of him, sitting down in one of the empty spaces and placing Nel next to him. "I knew right away that it was him. And the thought of this kid not knowing pissed me off so I bit him," Nel gasped at him in shock,

"You know, so that no one else could have him, So that even though I'm far from him, people will know not to touch him cause he's mine," Grimmjow smirked down at the girl who was shaking her head in disapproval. "But what if he had fallen in love with some other person. You know someone who isn't….like us?" She said the last part silently and Grimmjow picked up on the small hint of sadness behind that question.

"That will never happen," Nel looked at him, her face scrunched up in distaste. "You're so full of yourself. What makes you think he'll still want you after all this time, anyway?" Nel questioned as she got on her knees and turned around to look out the windows. At that Grimmjow stayed quiet, the man not really having an answer to that, luckily Nel didn't notice because she was distracted by the scenery that was going on outside. Grimmjow knew that Ichigo wouldn't be able to look at any other man, but when a mating mark slowly starts to go away it's like the connection was never made, and that honestly scares Grimmjow because he didn't want Ichigo to fall into someone else's hands.

Grimmjow leaned his head back against the wall and continued to hold onto the small link he had to Ichigo. He could feel it fading away and he hoped he would be able to get to him on time.

A long few minutes passed, Grimmjow and Nel getting off their stop and walking out of the train station. "Can you smell him?" Nel yawned, the little girl sitting on Grimmjows shoulder, her arm wrapped around Grimmjows head, her hand resting in his Teal messy locks. "It's faint, but it's there. It'll get stronger the closer I get to him," Grimmjow said as he started walking in the direction the faint scent was coming from. "Grimmy, I'm tired," Nel yawned once again as she laid her head onto of Grimmjows tuff of teal hair. "Once I find Ichigo, I'll find a place for you to sleep," Grimmjow held onto Nel so that she wouldn't fall off his shoulder. "Hurry up then," Nel silently said as she closed her eyes.

Grimmjow sighed to himself, a bit of worry passing him for Nel. The girl was close to 8 years old but she still looked like a 5 year old. And to top it off, the girl is always asleep. Grimmjow believed it's because she didn't have an Omega or Beta near her. Nel is an Omega, and Grimmjow thinks the reason she's like this is because she hasn't been around her own kind in about 3 years. Omegas give off a particular kind of Pheromone that when exposed to a child will help them grow and when said child is not exposed to it, they may grow in years, but their body stays the same.

Whoever was with Nel before Grimmjow found her must have been an Omega since she looked like she was five when he found her, but now that it's been almost three years since then, she still looks the same. Grimmjow sighed at this thought, hoping that with being around Ichigo, the girl will be able to grow and look her age. He would never admit it, but he came to care deeply for the girl and even though she is with the horse family, he thinks of her as his own.

With a new determination, he walked faster towards his mate, for Nel and for himself.

::+::

After Shiro yelled at Ichigo for keeping such important information from him, he continued to explain that the Panther who bit him was probably the one from ancient times. Ichigo had explained to him that even though that thought did cross his mind, he didn't feel like Grimmjow was the one who did it. Sadly, Shiro couldn't argue with him because whenever Ichigo had a gut feeling about something or someone, it was usually right. He just sighed and just told the boy to be careful, Ichigo complying to his wishes as he got up and said he was going to take a shower and get ready for bed since he had a lecture in the morning, Shiro saying he'd head to bed after he washes the dishes.

Ichigo walked into his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, another rubbing the water out of his hair. He walked to his drawer and grabbed some boxers and slid them on, throwing both the towels onto a chair. He sat at the edge of his bed, everything he and Shiro talked about running around in his head. His hand reached up to the scar that proved Grimmjow bit him, his finger tracing the mark in a slow motion. Now that he knew more about Were-animals, he couldn't help but wonder what Grimmjow looked like in his human form, the only thing he had on him being was that of a white panther with gazing Azure eyes.

He sighed to himself and got completely onto his bed, throwing his arm over his eyes, wondering when he'll be able to see him again, remembering how soft his fur was. He sighed as he grabbed the covers and pulled it over his toned body. He heard his door creak and watched as his Albino Siberian Husky trudged towards the bed, jumping up and curling himself next to Ichigo, his head laying on his chest. Ichigo clapped his hands, the light turning off and rubbed Shiro behind the ear. "Night Shiro," Ichigo yawned. _Night King,_ the Husky yawned, their breathing becoming slowly paced as they both drifted off to sleep.

::+::

The morning after was uneventful, Ichigo getting ready for school and Shiro, being the needy dog he is, complaining that he wanted to go too. Ichigo told him for the what he believed was the one millionth time that that was never going to happen, as a dog or human. Shiro pouted at that and went to grovel on the couch, Ichigo chuckling at his actions. He explained that there was food for him in the fridge for when he got hungry and to not eat it all because he didn't know when he'd be home, Shiro huffing in a response.

Ichigo lived walking distance to his school, grateful to his father who was helping him pay rent for his house, the other half being paid by some of his scholarships. Ichigo was studying to be a doctor, following his father's footsteps because he strived to help others. He was lucky he was able to get into one of the best Universities in Tokyo that had the best Pre-Med Major. It took a lot of studying but he was able to make it happen and it was honestly the best thing that has happened to him, the second thing being when he found Shiro.

The walk to school was silent, until someone wrapped their hands around his eyes, making the red head stop walking and sigh. "Shinji, I keep telling you that doesn't work, especially when you do it all the time," Shinji removed his hands, Ichigo turned around to look at the blonde man in front of him who was looking at him displeased. "You could at least pretend," the man sighed as he started walking towards the school, Ichigo right beside him. "I couldn't lie to you,"

"Yea, whatever," Ichigo chuckled at that. "How was the get together yesterday?" the blonde asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "It was okay. It was nice seeing everyone," Ichigo shrugged. "Sorry I couldn't go. Bossman wanted me to work yesterday and I'm always down to making some extra cash," Shinji yawned. "You must have been working late. It looks like you got no sleep at all,"

"And you look like you got enough," Shinji sighed. "A good night sleep feels ten times better with a loving dog by your side," Ichigo chuckled. "Are you telling me to get a dog?" Shinji squinted skeptically at the man who continued to chuckle next to him. "How is the little prick. Haven't seen him since you rescued him,"

"He's grown so much. He's not the little white bundle you've come to know and love," Ichigo smirked at the blonde. "Is that right? I'll have to go visit the little jerk. The last time I saw him he pissed on me when I held him," Ichigo chuckled at that. "Shiro wasn't trained yet. Plus he would do that when he got excited. He actually likes meeting new people. He did the same thing when my dad and sisters came over. He's older now so he grew out of that phase, thank the gods," the red head explained.

"That's' good. I don't need him pissing on me as an adult. That'd probably mean something totally different," Shinji scrunched up his face in disgust. Ichigo continued to chuckled as they continued to make their way to school.

Ichigo trusted Shinji, the man being nothing but loyal to him, but just like his friends, Shinji has no idea that he could talk to Shiro. Sometimes he wishes he could tell him, but Shiro told him that he shouldn't tell anyone about it, scared that he might get taken away. So Ichigo complied and continued to keep his gift to himself.

::+::

It was now the afternoon, Ichigo was having lunch with Shinji and Chad, their schedules only lining up for this time. Shinji was talking about how much his classes suck, Chad listening and not saying anything like he usually does and Ichigo was half paying attention but couldn't focus when he kept feeling a strange pull. He turned around to see if he could catch someone staring at him but when he saw nothing he turned back to his meal and just looked down at it. It was faint, but he could feel it, someone was looking for him. He didn't know why or how he knew that, he just knew that that's what he was feeling. He squinted his eyes at his bowl of Tonkatsu Ramen. Even though it was faint, he could feel a sense of warmth and belonging. A presence he feels like he should know but he didn't know why.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Shinji calling his name. "Huh?"

"I said are you alright? You were staring at your Ramen pretty intensely, so I thought maybe there was something wrong," Shinji questioned worriedly. "Is it bad?" Chad spoke up from the side. "Huh? Oh, no. It's fine. I was just thinking…," Ichigo answered as he picked up his chopsticks and started eating. "What the hell could you be thinking of to make you look like the world is ending?" Shinji ate a piece of his fish as he looked at Ichigo questioningly. "I have a test coming up and I was trying to figure out the best way to study," Ichigo lied, the two across from him buying every bit of it. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're way too smart. Isn't that right big guy?" Chad nodded at Shinji's statement, Ichigo huffed in amusement.

"Thanks. That means a lot," Ichigo answered sarcastically, making Shinji laugh and continue on about his classes, Ichigo's mind going back to the strange pull that he couldn't explain.

::+::

The rest of Ichigos day went peacefully, the only thing bothering him being when that strange pull of a feeling suddenly stopped. Since he didn't know what it was to begin with he didn't think too much of it. He tried to pay attention in class but his mind wondered to other things like what was Shiro doing, or should he contact his father today to let him know he was still alive. It's been a while since he contacted him so maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea. But the thought of him going off about everything and nothing made the red head think otherwise.

With a loud clap from the professor, Ichigo looked down at her to see that she was dismissing the class, telling Ichigo that he didn't pay attention at all during the lecture. With a sigh he began to pack his bag when he felt it again. That pull. And what made Ichigo squint at nothing is the fact that now the pull felt a bit stronger, as if whoever was looking for him was now close by. Ichigo felt excited, he didn't know why, he just knew he did. He threw the rest of his books into his bag and slung it over his shoulder, the man quickly going down the stairs and out of the room, the other students looking at him strangely.

As he ran towards the front entrance he had passed Shinji and Chad who seemed like they were waiting for him to get out of class. Shinji and Chad both looked at the back of the disappearing red head who rounded the corner in confusion. "That was Ichigo right?" Chad nodded to Shinji's obvious question. "Where the hell is he going in such a hurry he couldn't even stop to talk to us?" Shinji started walking in the direction of which they saw Ichigo go, Chad following behind him, the only thing in that direction being the entrance to the school.

When they caught up they saw Ichigo standing at one of the many doorways, looking at something in the distance. When they got closer they could hear a commotion, but by commotion it was literally a bunch of girls squealing about something and just like he thought, when he stood next to Ichigo he could see a group of girls standing in a circle around someone.

"OMG! You are so handsome! Are you a model?" One girl complimented. "Are you a foreigner? A new transfer? Do you need help going to the office? I can take you there," Another girl spoke with and onslaught of questions. "Is that your kid? She's so cute!" someone else complimented.

"The fuck? What's going on? Ichigo why were you in such a hurry?" Shinji finally turned to his best friend and saw that Ichigo's eyes looked kind of hazy. He stared at him for a minute before grabbing onto his shoulder and shaking him. "Yo, ICHIGO!" the blonde yelled, the red head jumped in shock when he turned to look at the man yelling at him. "What?"

"I said what the hell is going on?"

"I don't….I don't know…." Ichigo's breath caught in his throat when he turned back, watching the man that was now walking towards him, a predatory smirk placed on his lips. Shocked caramel orbs met those of mischievous Azure and Ichigo knew right away who it was.

The muscled figure stopped in front of him, his hands going up to grab onto Ichigo's face, lovingly caressing them, Ichigo couldn't stop himself from leaning his head into the touches.

"I told you we'd meet again, Ichigo," his gruff voice spoke in a teasing manner.

"Grimmjow," was all Ichigo could muster up to say in a whisper before the 6 foot teal haired Greek god leaned down and planted a chaste kiss upon his lips.

* * *

 _ **乁( ⏒ ͜ʖ ⏒ )ㄏ**_

 _ **I think my new goal is to be the queen of cliffhangers. I'm going to make that a thing and you can't stop me!**_

 _ **Did you guys enjoy this chapter though? Please let me know by commenting. It'll mean a lot to me if you do (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Ciaosu~!**_


	4. Fateful Meeting

**_YOOOOO! HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! How was your New Years Day? I hope it was good. Mine was okay, mostly slept in my moms Aunties room. Anyway I hope that all of you have nothing but success and happiness this year and if you don't let me know and I'll bake you a cake._**

 ** _It took me a while to write this, I know. But I was really trying to figure out how to write out this chapter but I think I'm finally happy with it and I can move on to the next one._**

 ** _Also, I'm thinking about going back to school. It's a thought but it's definitely there._**

 ** _ALSO! Thank you for all the new followers and my old ones for sticking around. Ya'll are appreciated and I love you. I really do._**

 ** _ANYWAY! Let's get to the show yea?_**

 ** _Please Enjoy._**

* * *

Before Grimmjow knew it, he had stopped in front of what was clearly a university. Nel yawned in his arms as she slowly opened her eyes and stared ahead of her.

"Where is this? A school?" She slowly leaned up placing one of her small hands on Grimmjows shoulder as the other one rubbed at her eyes. "He's here. I feel him," Grimmjow said as he continued to look at the foreign building in front of him. "So, what are ya gonna do? Are you going inside? They might call the cops on ya," Nel yawned with a small chuckle as she squirmed in Grimmjows arms, telling him that she wanted to be put down. "Hilarious. I'll just wait for him to come out. By the looks of it, I'd say some classes are over. Maybe he's done now, and he'll walk out of those doors any minute," Grimmjow complied as he put down Nel and leaned back up, his legs moving on their own as he started walking towards the doors, Nel following after.

"Besides, If Ichigo feels this pull as much as I do then he'd come to me regardless," the Teal man added as an afterthought. "Then why are you walking?" Nel questioned suspiciously as she looked up at him, but before Grimmjow could answer they were bombarded with a group of girls, Nel getting scared and grabbing onto Grimmjows leg.

"OMG! You are so handsome! Are you a model?" One girl asked, catching Grimmjow of guard as he stared at her in disgust. "Are you a foreigner? A new transfer? Do you need help going to the office? I can take you there," Another girl spoke. "Move out of my way. I don't need your help," Grimmjow hissed hoping that they'd leave him alone. He felt Nel climb onto his back, clinging onto him as she hid her face between his shoulder blades telling the man that she was scared. "Is that your kid? She's so cute!" Someone else complimented.

Grimmjow was about to yell at the people around him to kindly fuck off but stopped when he heard someone yell the name of the person he's been searching for. He quickly turned and saw a red head boy turned and looking at someone else that wasn't him. Instant jealousy flooded Grimmjow and he pushed the girls out of the way as he strode towards his fated with a predatory smirk placed on his lips.

He watched as Caramel eyes turned his way in shock and he stopped right in front of him, his hands reaching up to hold onto Ichigo's face, caressing his smooth skin, joyful when Ichigo leaned into his touches with longing.

"I told you we'd meet again, Ichigo," Grimmjows gruff voice spoke in a teasing manner.

"Grimmjow," the teal man shivered when Ichigo spoke his name so lovingly and before he knew it, he had leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

Ichigo leaned into the kiss, grabbing onto Grimmjows collar and deepening the kiss between them. It's been years since he's last seen him and all of his body is telling him he wants more. He wants to kiss him more, touch him more but his thoughts of that were interrupted when he heard a cough come from his side.

Realizing what was happening he quickly moved back and sent a fist towards Grimmjows face, making the tall man take a step back and hold onto his nose with strings of curses leaving his lips. Ichigo covered his lips with his arm as his face continued to turn the color of his name, making his freckles on the bridge of his nose apparent. He turned to Shinji to see the man looking at him with a sly look as if he knew what was going on but Ichigo knew he didn't but that still didn't mean that his best friend wouldn't tease him about it.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Ichigo yelled at Shinji who only chuckled at his embarrassment. "And what do you think I think it is?" Shinji began his teasing. "It's just-! This is-! It's not-! I-! I know what you're thinking and it's not that!" Ichigo blabbered as his face continued to grow more red. Shinji smiled wider showing his pearly white piano teeth and huffed in amusement. "Who is that Ichigo?" Chad finally spoke up wanting the man to calm down. "He's! Uh! A friend! Yea! He's a childhood friend!" Ichigo blurted hoping that his two friends would buy his lie.

Shinji and Chad looked at each other clearly being able to tell that that was a lie but they thought Ichigo was suffering enough as is, so they just let him have it, the two of them shrugging in acknowledgment. "Well your friends a strange one. Who goes around kissin' people?" Shinji asked with a tilt of his head, his blonde mop of hair following the movement. "Where he's from that's just how they greet close friends!" Ichigo answered as he was able to calm down a bit, his eyes moving to the side to see Grimmjow staring at him with amusement in his eyes. Ichigo let out a tsk and turned back to his friends.

"Anyway, I have some business with him, so I'll text you guys later yea?" without hearing their responses Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjows wrist and pulled him along as quickly as possible away from the onslaught of eyes.

Shinji and Chad watched as their friend walked away with his "Friend" and turned the corner in haste, the blonde man squinting hard at them. "I know I'm not crazy but I feel I should ask regardless…" Shinji started as he processed his question before asking it. "Did that guy have a child on his back?"

"Hn" Chad nodded

Shinji let out a heavy sigh as he began walking, chad stepping along after him. "Ichigo never fails to amaze me with all the weird people he meets," Shinji spoke, Chad nodding silently beside him as they walked off in the opposite direction from where Ichigo and his strange friend went.

::+::

Ichigo wasn't paying attention to where exactly he was going but when he finally did stop to catch a breath he realized that he had taken them to the park that was near his house. His legs automatically taking the path he takes on the way home. He stiffed when he felt chiseled arms wrap around his waist, a head placing itself onto his shoulder. He calmed down a bit when he heard Grimmjow breath in and let out a sigh of relief.

"Gert off me!" Ichigo retorted as he moved his arms around in a fussy movement, the tall man letting go and looking at Ichigo in disappointment as he took a few steps back. "What's wrong?" Grimmjow stared at the boy in confusion, wondering why he refused his touches.

" "What's wrong?" Are you really asking me what's wrong?!" Ichigo waved his hands around not really knowing what to do with them, but also to emphasize his anger towards the current situation. "You're what's wrong! How could you just…kiss me?!" Ichigo blushed remembering how the humanized Panthers' lips felt upon his. "And in front of my friends! And a bunch of girls! My college life is ruined because of you! Couldn't you just…I don't know, give me a handshake or something?!" Ichigo rubbed at his head with both his hands, the images of people pointing him out and talking about how he made out with a guy in front of the school playing in his head.

"In my defense you didn't really stop me from doing it," Grimmjow huffed.

"I punched you!"

"After I did it,"

"UGH!" Ichigo threw his hands up in aggravation and walked over to a tree, lifting his arm to lean on it while the other hand placed itself on his hips. Grimmjow took that moment to take a peek at his ass and licked his lips in reflex knowing that it was his and his alone. Ichigo felt a small shiver and turned around to see Grimmjows lust filled eyes staring at his ass and picked up a rock and threw it at him, the man catching it easily.

"Don't look at my ass!" Ichigo's faced continued to turn the color of embarrassment as he continued to pick up small rocks and chuck them towards Grimmjow, the man catching them and tossing them back on the ground. "I've been away from you for a long time, of course I wouldn't be able to help looking at you like a piece of meat," Grimmjow explained as if it was perfectly normal.

"I-Well-I-I never asked you to come! You're a monster! You didn't bite me to keep up your street cred! You bit me because of all that fated crap!" At that Grimmjow looked at him in suspicion. "How do you know about that? I wanted to be the one to explain it to you," Grimmjow strode forward without warning and trapped Ichigo between himself and the tree by placing both hands beside his face, heated Azure orbs bearing into pissed Caramel ones.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Ichigo pushed Grimmjow back, his breath coming out in pants from the close proximity of their bodies. Grimmjow looked at him in anger, hating the thought that Nel might be right. The thought of Ichigo being with someone else, and by the sound of it, another were-animal.

"Are you seeing someone?"

"What?" Ichigo caught his breath and stared at Grimmjow, shocked by the anger shown in his eyes.

"I asked you if you were seeing someone," Grimmjow stepped forward towards Ichigo, the red head suddenly feeling small with the man slowly approaching him. Grimmjow lifted his arm to grab Ichigo and at that moment Nel took the liberty of making herself known by yelling, startling both men.

"Grimmy! Look out!" But it was too late, Grimmjow grunted in pain when a pair of sharp teeth bit down on his right forearm. Grimmjow quickly moved back and Nel jumped off of him as she watched the man transform into a Panther. "Grimmy no!"

"Shiro?!" Ichigo yelled as he watched the albino Husky charge at the Panther, the two getting into a tussle. Ichigo prayed that where they were continued to be empty of on goers as he figured out how to stop them. He looked to the side to see the little girl that yelled for Grimmjow look at the two fighting with worry, her small voice yelling for Grimmjow to stop.

He watched as Grimmjow bit one of Shiro's back legs, the Husky whining in pain, and saw his white fur coat slowly turn red. His eyes bugged out, the sight of blood making him nauseous, memories he was hoping he wouldn't have to remember surfacing to an unwanted place.

It was suddenly dark, and Ichigo could hear rain, but when he looked up it was clear as day. His breathing became heavy as he continued to watch the two animals fight, clearly to the death if all the blood being splattered around inclined anything. Ichigo didn't know what to do. If they kept going like this, surely one of them will die. Ichigo didn't want them to die. He couldn't' watch someone die in front of him again.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard another whine come from Shiro and watched as he was tossed to the side. He looked at Grimmjow to see that Shiro had done him in too, the Panthers white fur being coated red in numerous places. Shiro stood up and coughed up some blood, the two of them grilling each other and sizing the other up. When they moved, so did Ichigo and he grunted in pain when he felt two sharp pairs of teeth bite down on each of his forearms. Ichigo could hear the little girl gasp and run over to them, quickly grabbing onto Grimmjows collar and pulling him away from Ichigo.

Grimmjow stared at the boy wide-eyed. Not believing what Ichigo had done, but also what he himself had just done. He looked down at what he did and saw the blood seep through the bite marks that he had left. "Grimmy…" Nel cried silently, the man not being able to move as he continued to watch his regret.

Ichigo looked down at Shiro, who's golden eyes were widened in shock, his mouth still clamped around Ichigo's arm, the fear of the blood rushing out stopping him from removing himself. "Shiro…," The Husky stiffened from hearing the boys voice. "It's okay…You were just trying to protect me…It's fine. Let go," Ichigo lifted his other arm, wincing a bit before placing his hand on Shiro's head and petting him behind the ear lovingly. "Its not your fault,"

Shiro hesitated for a few more seconds but was able to calm down enough to open his mouth and remove himself from Ichigo's forearm, the Husky quickly licking at Ichigo's wound. _"King…We need to get you home…,"_ Shiro said as he nudged for Ichigo to stand up. Said man looking down at the blood that was leaving his body, terrible memories from his childhood playing like a movie in his mind.

" _ **It's…not your fault, Ichigo…Please…Don't ever think that this was your fault…I love you…"**_ A soothing voice said in Ichigo's mind. Ichigo's vision slowly faded to black, the last thing he heard was the sound of someone yelling his name.

::+::

Ichigo groaned in pain when he finally came to. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision slowly coming to him as he noticed that he was in his room.

 _How'd I get here?_ He slowly thought to himself, the man quickly leaning up when he remembered everything that has happened. He winced in pain when his arms started to hurt and he looked down to see that both his forearms were in bandages. He turned to look at his door when he heard a little girls laughter coming from downstairs. He got out of bed and made his way to the door, silently opening it so he could listen to what was going on downstairs.

"Shi-shi, you dummy! You can't do that!" the small girl cried with a laugh. "And why the hell not pipsqueak?" he heard Shiro answer back. "Because that's cheating!" She yelled again. "Isn't that right Grimmy?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm still winning," He heard Grimmjow snicker. Ichigo became curious now and opened the door, silently making his way downstairs, when he hit the bottom step he saw that the three of them were playing a game of cards and Shiro had a hand full of them, indicating that he was losing.

"Fucking annoying," Shiro grunted underneath his breath as he put some cards down to match the ones already on the table. "Don't be a sore loser, Dog-" Azure met amused Caramel and he stood up, dropping his cards and quickly walking over to Ichigo, engulfing the man in a tight hug. Ichigo didn't push him away, feeling the regret emanating throughout the Panthers body. Instead, Ichigo lifted up his hands and rubbed Grimmjows back in a soothing motion, telling the teal man that it was fine without actual words.

Shiro and Nel watched from the couch, not wanting to break up their moment, they decided to stay quiet.

"I'm so sorry," Ichigo heard Grimmjow whisper. "It's fine," Grimmjow removed himself from Ichigo and cupped his face, giving him small butterfly kisses here and there. "I promise I'll never hurt you again," Ichigo wanted to tell him to stop but he couldn't help but be soothed by Grimmjows love and affection, so instead he decided he'd let Grimmjow do as he likes, just this once.

"I've never seen Grimmy this caring before," Nel spoke up not so quietly from the couch. "Shh, you're ruining their moment," Shiro hushed with a snicker. Ichigo blushed in embarrassment and coughed into his fist when Grimmjow pulled away and squinted at the two on the couch.

"Good to see you're okay, King," Shiro stood up and walked towards him, standing next to the Alpha. "I can say the same about you," He lifted up his arms and searched the Husky for bruises. "Are you okay? Did you clean your wounds?" Ichigo asked as if he was a doting parent. "King, I'm fine. We were-animals heal faster than humans, remember?" Shiro grabbed onto Ichigo's wandering hands and held them in front of him.

"But…I'm sorry too. You didn't come home yet and I got worried so I went to look for you and when I did all I saw was this guy harassing you. I got scared 'cause he was another were-animal so I thought he was going to hurt you…I didn't know he was your fated," Shiro sighed in regret. "So you guys talked," Ichigo said as a statement more than a question.

"It's crazy what men will do when they are trying to protect the one they love huh!" The girl chipped from the couch, making the two in front of Ichigo become a bit bashful. The red head took a picture of that in his mind not knowing when that will happen again.

"I don't' think we've met yet," Ichigo strode over to the couch and knelt down to the girls level, looking into her joyful Ash Hazel eyes. "My name is Nelliel! But you can call me Nel!" She introduced herself with a clap of her hand. "And you're Itsygo! Grimmy's fated," She exclaimed in delight. "Did you know! Did you know! Grimmjow looked all~~ over Tokyo for you?!" The little girl pointed at her impromptu guardian.

"Oh?" Ichigo was actually a bit shocked by this revelation. "Yea! He's so~ in love with you! Like crazy in love that he didn't even take up the girls' offer when they-"

"Okay, shut up, kid," Grimmjow covered Nels mouth and picked her up, tucking her under his armpit. Nel squirmed in her new place but Grimmjow wasn't giving her the luxury to talk anymore.

"Aw, I wanted to hear the rest of that," Shiro snickered. "Shut it, Shiro," Ichigo rubbed his face with a new-found embarrassment. "Here," Grimmjow took Shiro's hand and covered Nels mouth with it as he pushed her into his arms. "Take Nel and go play upstairs. Ichigo and I have to have a little talk," Grimmjow demanded as he turned them around and pushed them towards the stairs. "Tsk! I'm not leaving because you're telling me to. I'm leaving because it's clear you guys need to talk it out!" Shiro complained as he made his way up the stairs.

"Also! You have an hour max! That's how long I can last until I get hungry!" Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he heard the door close behind Shiro, Grimmjow letting out a huff before turning around and staring at Ichigo, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh…Would you like something to drink?" Ichigo walked into the connected kitchen, Grimmjow following him and watching him open the fridge.

"Beer if you have any, would be nice," the red head took out a bottle of beer and tossed it Grimmjows way, the giant cat catching it and removing the top with his teeth. Ichigo watched him do it and was honestly amazed at how sharp his teeth were. Ichigo on the other hand, decided that Orange juice was good for him.

"So, we need to talk huh?" the berry asked in wonder as he sat down in a chair, rubbing his arms once before laying them on the kitchen Island. Grimmjow sat onto the chair next to Ichigo and took his wrist into his hands, caressing the wounded appendage. "You were in so much pain…," Grimmjow whispered. "You could feel my pain?" Grimmjow silently nodded. "Does it have to do with being fated?" Grimmjow hummed in agreement. "It works both ways then? Because I felt regret from you. It was unbearable…," Ichigo took a sip of his Orange juice, letting out a sigh when he put it down. "One thing about being fated is that we feel all the others emotions. No matter how far away they are, you will always feel it." Grimmjow started quietly.

"You've been sad for a long time…ever since you were a child," Ichigo twitched at that and snatched his arm away from Grimmjow, staring at him with anger. "Don't," Ichigo hissed at the man as he stood up and walked towards the sink, looking at the used plates and cups drenched in now dirty water. "Whatever happened… I felt your anger…Your pain…Your sadness. I didn't know how to deal with it, 'cause just like you said…It was unbearable…," Grimmjow stared at nothing as he twisted the bottle of toxic in his hands. He turned his head slightly to look at Ichigo who had his arms wrapped around himself in a defensive state.

"I didn't know how to deal with it…and because of it I hurt the people who were around me at the time. I just wanted the agony to disappear. Not for me…but for you," Grimmjow stood up and walked towards Ichigo, standing close behind him but still having a small gap so they weren't touching completely. "You don't have to tell me what happened, but.. Is there anything I can do that could lessen the pain? I don't want to see or feel you being sad, Ichigo," Grimmjow shoved his hands into his pocket not knowing what to do with them.

"There's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do," Ichigo said silently. "Won't you at least let me try?" The teal man let out a small sigh in defeat. He knew it would take a while for Ichigo to open up to him, this whole fated thing being new to the both of them, but Grimmjow isn't lying to himself when he says he really does like Ichigo, and he was going to make this, whatever this is, work.

Ichigo turned around and looked at the tall man in front of him. "Are you saying that because you actually care or because you're forced with the burden of being connected to me?" He asked as he squinted at the man. Grimmjow was taken aback, that question catching him off guard. Ichigo took the silence as a not so good sign and shoved passed him, heading towards the question. "You can sleep in the room to the left, upstairs. I think we're done talking," Ichigo walked out of the kitchen and Grimmjow stayed in place as he listened to Ichigo's footsteps trudge up the staircase and into his room.

He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and turned around to sit back at the island, taking a chug of his beer. He looked up when he could feel the presence of another being and seeing that Shiro was staring at him quizzically from the kitchen entrance. "So I take it your talk didn't go so well," Shiro couldn't help but give the man a taunting smirk, Grimmjow squinting at him in displeasure.

"Is he always so difficult?" the teal haired man sighed. "Only to people he's just met," Shiro took a seat across from him after he grabbed a plate and filled it with snacks, his golden eyes analyzing the panther in front of him. "But we've already met," The blunette huffed in annoyance. "Technically this is your first time actually meeting. The last time King saw you was not only when he was a kid but also when you were in your panther skin,"

"I'm always in my panther skin,"

"You know what I mean, asshat," Shiro huffed, munching on a cookie. "But don't take it to heart," he added on. "How? My supposed fated hates me because I couldn't answer a question fast enough. The hell am I supposed to do now?" Grimmjow leaned his head on one of his arms, the other grabbing the bottle and taking another swig of beer. "Like I said. Don't take it to heart. You might not believe me when I say this but Ichigo is actually a very trusting person. So trusting it got him to trouble a few times,"

"Then why does it feel like he's treating me like a villain?"

"Well you did bite him when he was a kid so…,"

"I didn't want someone else claiming him…," Grimmjow said silently in defense. "His smile…I haven't seen such a wonderful smile in a really long time and I just thought that I wanted to keep that smile on his face… but I guess that's going to be hard now," Grimmjow laid his head on the table, his arms wrapping around his head.

It was silent for a while, neither were-animal saying anything to the other. "If it makes you feel better. King does trust you to some aspect…since he's letting you stay in the house," Shiro suggested. "It's probably more for Nel than me," Grimmjow leaned up and looked at Shiro who huffed in annoyance. "Maybe, but he didn't kick you out did he? If he really didn't like you he would've told you to come back for Nel or something. That's just how he works," Grimmjow pursed his lips and turned his head to the side as he leaned onto his hand.

"Do you like him?"

"What?" Grimmjow looked at the man in front of him, seeing that Shiro was looking at him sternly, analyzing gold ones on annoyed Azure ones. "Do you like Ichigo?" Grimmjow squinted his eyes and let out a small sigh. "I like him," Grimmjow said with a serious tone. "A lot," he added as an afterthought. Shiro chuckled at that. "Then do what you have to do to make things happen," Shiro stood up from his seat and stretched his arms above his head with a groan, picking up his now empty plate and dropping it into the sink. "Show him you care, and all will be good," Shiro turned around but stopped at the entry way. "Ichigo's smile never reaches his eyes…It'd be nice if I could see that smile you fell in love with," was the last thing the albino said before heading upstairs to Ichigo's room.

Grimmjow sat there and stood up after a while, throwing the now empty bottle away and headed upstairs to the room Ichigo told him he could use, a new determination roaring through him. In the morning he was going to show Ichigo that he did care, and that they were meant to be fated for a reason.

Shiro heard the door click, indicating that Grimmjow finally decided to go to sleep, he transformed into a husky and trudged towards the bed, jumping onto the foot of the foot of it. He watched as Ichigo moved a bit in his sleep, his arms wrapped around the small frame that was Nel. He moved slowly and laid behind Ichigo' dropping his head on the Berries side. Ichigo groaned, "Where did you go?" he lifted up his hand and rubbed at Shiros' ear subconsciously. _"I went to go cheer up a cat,"_ the Dog yawned. Ichigo just breathed in and let out a small sigh, telling Shiro that he went back to sleep, the small figure in his arms turning to him and sucking on her thumbs. Shiro let out a content sigh and closed his eyes, his thoughts hoping that things would be better in the morning.

::+::

"Grimmjow,"

Grimmjow groaned in his sleep, the light from the curtains raining down on his face, making the already aggravated panther turn his head away from whatever sound was reaching his ears.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo nudged him again, a bit more frantically.

Grimmjow turned his head and angry Azure orbs met annoyed yet worried Caramel ones, making the panther lean up and stare at Ichigo. "What's wrong?" Ichigo didn't answer right away, he just turned around and headed towards the door as he said, "Come look at this,"

Grimmjow quickly got up, and followed after him, both of them walking into Ichigo's room. The Berry stopped near his bed and Grimmjow looked over his shoulder to see Shiro, who was kneeling on the bed, looking at something with not only concern but interest. He followed Shiro's eyes to see that what once was a little bundle of joy was now slightly bigger.

He stared at the girl on the bed and noticed that it was in fact Nel, except she looked like she had grown. A lot. Her sea green hair was longer, even thought it was all over where she was laying it was clear it reached her mid back, and you can tell that she grew in height as well. Grimmjow walked around Ichigo, the man watching him as he leaned down and rubbed at Nels cheek. "Hey, Shrimp. You okay?" Grimmjow whispered. "Hnnn," Nel groaned. "Grimmy… Why does everything hurt?" Nel silently cried.

"You'll be fine. Go back to sleep," Grimmjow ran his hand through her now long hair, glad that she was finally starting to look like an 8 year old. "What happened to her?" Shiro spoke up silently from his seat on the foot of the bed. "Is she alright?" Ichigo asked as he stepped forward, his arms wrapped around himself as he looked between Grimmjow and Nel in concern. "She's fine. Nothing to worry about. She's just finally getting a taste of Omega Pheromones and it's helping her grow to the state she should be in," Grimmjow stood up and threw the covers over Nel.

"Omega Pheromones?" Ichigo turned to Shiro in hopes that the albino could explain but the dog just shrugged his shoulder with his lack of knowledge. "I thought you were and expert," Ichigo squinted his eyes in a questioning glare. "I only know what I know, King," the albino crossed his arms in defiance. Both of them turning to Grimmjow so that he could explain the situation more.

"Omegas have these certain pheromones they give off that are specifically towards children. It helps them grow. All Omegas have it for situations like this when the child, for any reason, is separated from their mother. I guess because there were two Omegas so close to her, she grew faster than anyone could have expected and because it caught her by surprise she's feeling the after affects of it," Grimmjow huffed in annoyance, finding it odd how he had to explain to Omegas what they do.

"So Nel looks her age now because of us?" Shiro asked as he got off the bed and went to stand next to Ichigo. "Yea," Grimmjow gave Ichigo a side glance then headed for the door. "Anyway leave her alone for a while. She should feel fine after she wakes up," Grimmjow left the room, not noticing the brown eyes following after him. "Wow, it's like we have super powers," Shiro said as he kneeled beside the bed and started poking at Nels face, much to the child's dismay. "Uh-huh, hey, can you watch Nel for a minute? I need to talk to her father," before Shiro could even answer Ichigo was out his room and closing the door behind him.

"Everyone is so eager early in the morning," Shiro scoffed as he went back to messing with Nels face.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo called as he stepped down from the last step on the stair case. Grimmjow peeped his head from out of the kitchen as he watched Ichigo with calculating eyes, waiting for the boy to speak. "About…yesterday…," the Berry started.

"What about it?" Grimmjow stepped out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in his hands. Ichigo stared at it and couldn't help but think that Grimmjow really was a cat. He coughed into his hand and looked up at the Blunette as he stepped towards him. "I… uh… said some mean things and asked a bad question and I just… I wanted to say sorry. The whole fated stuff is still kind of weird to me…," Ichigo watched as Grimmjow gulped down the cup of milk that was in his hand, a small amount running down his chin as Ichigo watched it go down onto his chest, the red head, for some reason, now noticing that the man was half naked and not wearing a shirt.

Grimmjow caught him staring and gave the kid a teasing smirk, making Ichigo blush. "A-Anyway! I just.. Uh… What was I going to say?" Ichigo looked everywhere but at Grimmjow.

"I get it. It's fine," Ichigo stopped his administrations and looked at Grimmjow, a blush still in place. "I'd be pretty mad if some guy suddenly came up to me, told me they were my soul mate, kiss me and then try to barge themselves into my life," Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo. "Not in that order, but I'm sure you get the point," he added as an after thought.

"But what I do know, is that I do like you. Not because of the fated crap, but because I fell for that stupid smile of yours when you were a kid. And my goal is to make sure I see that smile again," Grimmjow wrapped one arm around a blubbering, blushing mess that was Ichigo, "And whether you like it or not we're stuck together," He continued, his other hand going up to caress the small faint scar on the crook of his neck. "At least if this mark has anything to say about it," Ichigo shivered underneath his administrations and tried to push him away but Grimmjow held onto him tighter.

"So, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you fall in love with me. So you better prepare yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki. 'Cause I'm not taking "No" as an answer,"

* * *

 _ **EEHHH? Was that a declaration? I think it was! Lol of course it is, I wrote it.**_

 _ **SO! What did you guys think? Love? Hate? Missed something? Well guess what! You can totally review and let me know what you think! It'd honestly be really much appreciated.**_

 _ **But thanks for sticking by me with your love, support and most of all patience.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **Caiosu~~**_


End file.
